Paws And Claws
by ThatGirlWhoseAlwaysAlone
Summary: Marnie Asher accidentally turns herself into a cat. Then she gets ambushed by some idiots. As all these events start to occur she begins to think that today is not her best day. She then gets taken by Draco to his room and they somehow fall in love because of all these events. And then the worst thing happens to them. Can they find a way to stay together or will they fall to ruin?


**"You Can't Start The Next Chapter If You Keep Re-Reading The Last One." - Unknown.**

**Chapter 1.**

Marnie growled in frustration. Being cursed as a cat could suck sometimes. She looked around the corridor with her piercing sky blue eyes. The corridors were quiet and deserted. Checking left and right quickly, she trotted out of her hiding spot. Thoughts were whizzing through her mind torturing her about what had happened. Silly spell. Of course this wasn't exactly her fault... She was just messing around with Hermione's books and then she accidentally casted a spell on herself. Evidently turning her into a cursed black cat. She scowled at the slightly sparkling grass. They were sparkling because of the morning dew. She huffed and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as she got to the common room she tried to say the password but a croaked 'meow' came out and the fat lady looked at her unimpressed.

_"God damn you woman will you open the bloody door! BALDERDASH!" _Marnie tried to scream at her but a whole load of meows came out making the fat lady look at her oddly. Why did this have to happen to Marnie? Just then she heard a muffled 'aw' behind her. She shot around and there stood the boy himself. Mr Draco Malfoy. Looking all sleek in his suit. Marnie hissed slightly and attempted to run at him, but was grabbed quite roughly by the scruff of the neck. She whined and swiped her claws in pain as well as self-defense.

_'Oh how I will show you Draco. You will pay for this, your little smug smile will be ripped off your face in an instant! I promise you that, and you! Get your filthy and surprisingly greasy hands off my delicate fur!' _Marnie tried to scream at them but wasn't really getting the point that they couldn't actually hear her or recognize her. She continued to swish and move around but Goyle never gave in. Even though she'd slashed him a million times on his fat little pig hands. She scowled at him in disgust and continued meowing and slashing his hand until it was bleeding so badly he was practically screaming in pain. Crabbe and Malfoy were just standing there laughing their smug little laughs before Malfoy was quickly cut off.

You see while Draco had laughed at Goyle screaming in pain, Marnie had gotten enough time to run at Draco, full speed and easily tackle him to the floor. There she planned to slash his face and make him scream like a baby. She gave her best smug cat-like smile and moved in for his face. As soon as she'd putted her paw up to slash it she immediately stopped. You see she had never seen Malfoy up this close and she was... What you could say, a little curious? And maybe a bit mesmerised by how beautiful he looked

Snap out of it. She scolded herself and was just about to continue her plan before he looked deep into her eyes again. This time she put her paw down and laid on his chest.

"Draco... Is it purring at you?" Goyle looked at Marnie in disgust and aimed his left foot at her. But Draco wrapped his hands around her abruptly, shocking them both. Crabbe gave him a filthy look which made Draco scowl at him.

"Why are you holding that flea-bidden thing like that?" Crabbe asked. He may seem stupid but he looked like he had more authority than Draco here. Draco shook his head in confusion and then looked down back at Marnie. Then he finally snapped back into reality and threw her at the floor. Making a disgusted face which caused Crabbe and Goyle to laugh at his reaction. Marnie however mewed in pain and attempted to limp away but not before taking a blowing kick to her stomach from Goyle. She cringed and was knocked unconscious as soon as she hit the wall where the fat lady was portrayed.

* * *

Draco and his thugs turned around as soon as they saw the cat hit the wall. Crabbe and Goyle laughed in front while Draco lagged behind. He decided to turn around and see how the cat was doing. As soon as he turned around a sudden sadness filled his heart and he began to find it hard to actually breathe in oxygen. He decided to lag a little more, they wouldn't notice him anyway. As soon as they had turned around the corner. Draco raced back to the black cat and picked it up. Her warm fur was so soft and silky to the touch. He petted her head and set off for the common room. Avoiding the disgusted gaze from other houses.

As soon as he got to his common room he said the password, stepped in and went straight to his dorm room. The other Slytherin's ignored his presence anyway. So he had a direct route to his room. As soon as he entered the room he ran to his bed, placed the cat down and ran at the door. Locking it so none of the other could get in. Not like they would anyway, they were too busy hassling the other houses.

"I'm so sorry for throwing you down and for Goyle grabbing you like that. And for him kicking you. Sometimes they can be asses.' I murmured into the surprising nice smelling fur. It reminded me of Marnie. She smelt like Peaches. I loved the smell peaches. I lifted my head and looked into the cats eyes. Those eyes seemed so familiar. Then I finally realized who they belonged to. Marnie.

Then I went into a kind of day-dream...

_The first time I saw Marnie she was walking that blasted weasel Ron Weasley and the silly smart arse Hermione Granger. But she stood out among them. Lightly tanned skin, sky blue eyes which, when I looked into them, felt like I was drowning. Gorgeous blonde hair which went down to her back and had brown tips. Then finally, her perfectly shaped body. I know she seemed like the 'perfect person' but she was actually a bit chubby. But that went perfectly with her look. It suited her. She kind of reminded me of Marilyn Monroe._

_Then the time when we had accidentally brushed against each other in potions. Snape had given me a weird look and I had ignored it because I was too transfixed with her beauty. Then she had muttered a '...sorry.' And moved away, while she got sniggers from the one and only Pansy Parkinson. I scowled at Pansy and watched as Marnie walked away obviously humiliated and hurt. I wanted to kill them all in an instant. But I controlled myself and bit back the urge to scream at Pansy when she forced her self on top of me._

I scowled and shook my head. Then I thought of something. What about a reversal spell? Did I know any? Probably not.. But I could always try and find one. I guess I could always try an animagus reversal spell. I stood up and looked around for my wand, I found it on my bedside table, I also grabbed a cloak just incase she was naked when I changed her back. Then I stood up straight and pointed my wand at her muttering the incantation:

_****__**"Homenum Revelio!"**_

Almost immediately Marnie changed back to her human form. I threw the cloak at her naked body and she wrapped it around herself as quick as possible. Nearly ripping it in the process. She looked at me disgusted but transfixed. I did the same and soon I was making my way towards her.

This was not what I had, had in mind... Not in the slightest...

* * *

**Okay so my first story on this account so I hope that you find it enjoyable. It took a lot of time and effort and I had to search through a load of stories to get creative ideas. As well as try my hardest to think of a decent name. Man, that is so difficult and takes a lot of effort. But in the end I think it has turned out pretty well. I really hope you enjoy it and if you have any tips at all please message me or give this a review. Thanks for everything if you do. This will hopefully be updated every week either on a Thursday or a Sunday. If not then I'll try to get to it ASAP. Okay? Thanks again.**

**- Josie. c:**


End file.
